ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Killow
Killow is the first general of the Sons of Garmadon. He is in charge of deciding who is a Son of Garmadon member, and who isn't, by making them finish a motorcycle race initiation. He is also the second big-fig to ever appear in Ninjago, after Dogshank. He drives a large bike with a saw for a front-wheel called the Oni Chopper. He used the Oni Mask of Deception during missions, and it gives him the power to move and levitate objects using telekinesis. However, the Mask was later cracked, rendering it unusable. He served Lord Garmadon when he ruled Ninjago City, and Killow was often by his Emperor's side or hunting members of the Resistance. After the Ninja returned and Garmadon was defeated, Killow and his comrades were arrested and sent to Kryptarium Prison for their crimes. History Not much was known about Killow's life, but at some point, he met Harumi and according to "LEGO Ninjago: Garmadon Rulez!," he was the first member recruited in the Sons of Garmadon. Sons of Garmadon The Oni and the Dragon After he earned his trust, Mr. E took Snake Jaguar with him, to introduce him to the "Big Man." Snake Jaguar Snake Jaguar was brought to the Sons of Garmadon headquarters so he will take place in an initiation race in order to join their team. Killow leads the race, but soon he discovered Snake Jaguar was actually undercover Zane so he commanded everyone to not let him finish. After most of the bikers were knocked out, Killow wore the Oni Mask of Deception so he could take care of Zane himself. He used the power of the mask to lift rocks and send them flying at Zane, but the Nindroid activated his Falcon, which destroyed them. When Killow's attempts were not successful, he told Mr. E to get rid of Zane because it was his fault of bringing him to the team. With this, Killow was able to escape with the mask. The Quiet One After the Destiny's Bounty crashed, Killow led a biker team to intercept it. When one of the bikers worried aloud about the sea monster said to inhabit the rivers, Killow disembarked his Oni Chopper and lifted the biker up by his leg, warning him that the Quiet One will do far worse if they fail. Deeper in the jungle, Ultra Violet stopped, causing the other bikers to halt as well. Killow demanded what the hold up was, and Ultra Violet told him none of them could fly, and pointed to a massive trench preventing them from reaching the other side. Killow then explains they don't need to fly before revealing the Oni Mask of Deception, using its powers to lift huge rocks from the bottom of the trench up to form a bridge, which they then all crossed. As they grew closer to the unready Bounty, P.I.X.A.L. in her Samurai X mech attacked them, to delay their arrival. Killow fired his cannons at her, which she avoided. She then landed and knocked aside several bikers out the way, but the other bikers were able to surpass her. Later, Killow and the other Sons of Garmadon confronted the Ninja (except Lloyd) following their discovery of the Quiet One truly being Harumi. Game of Masks The Sons of Garmadon soon captured the Ninja and took control of the Destiny's Bounty, with Killow acting as the pilot of the ship. Cole warned him not to harm Toddler Wu, but Killow jumps down from the bridge. He then questioned Cole on the location of Lloyd, but Cole refused. However, Mr. E and another biker were able to locate Lloyd and Harumi at the Oni Temple fifteen miles from their current location, with Killow ordering them to set a course for the temple. Nya told them they didn't need to call Harumi the Quiet One, but her comment was merely laughed upon. Kai then told them that Harumi was planning on resurrecting Lord Garmadon and that the Sons of Garmadon probably have never met him, to which Killow responded that they looked forward to it. Zane then warned them that when the bad guys tried to awaken an ancient evil, that it never ended well for them. Upon arrival, Killow disembarked the Bounty to wait for Harumi with a few Sons of Garmadon members. He attempted to break through the wall to aid the Quiet One in battle but failed. When she came out, holding the Oni Mask of Hatred, Killow declared that she's had found the last mask, and they now had all three. They were then ambushed by the Ninja, who were in turn ambushed by Mr. E, Ultra Violet, and the other Sons of Garmadon who were hiding. However, the sea monster then arrived, forcing the Ninja and Sons of Garmadon onto a small island. As a fight between the Sea Monster broke out, and the two factions were forced to work together, Mr. E and Killow both put on their masks to aid in the fight. After a bit, Harumi called for a retreat with her troops, where they proceeded to steal the Bounty. Lloyd went after them, only to be captured by Killow. Dread on Arrival He, alongside, Harumi, Chopper and another member escort Lloyd to the Temple of Resurrection, with Killow teasingly pushing the handcuffed Green Ninja up the stairs. When the police arrived, Killow took part in terrorizing them and used the Oni Mask of Deception to make the Police Commissioner lose his megaphone, as well as levitate a police car. Killow would aid in fighting off the arriving Ninja as Harumi conducted the ritual. He would then pull down the lever that would begin Harumi's, insurance, by dunking Misako into the sea, and then Lloyd. As the Ninja used Spinjitzu to stop Harumi, Killow attempted to stop Jay but is electrocuted into unconsciousness by him. Upon regaining consciousness and seeing the police arrest his fellow members, a weaken Killow tried to escape, but he is stopped by Jay, Cole and some officers, who hold him down to take him away. He was then sent to Kryptarium Prison for his crimes. True Potential When the newly reborn Lord Garmadon broke Harumi out of prison, they proceeded to take over Kryptarium Prison and released all of the other Sons of Garmadon members, including Killow. Killow then flung Warden Noble out of his prison after Harumi explains to Noble that they planned on staying, but he couldn't. Later, Killow helps Ultra Violet and Mr. E run to CCTV within the prison to broadcast the fight between Lloyd and Lord Garmadon to the world. Upon Lloyd's defeat, Killow stood aside the other two generals, Harumi, and Lord Garmadon as Harumi tells them they will head to Ninjago City at dawn in order to crown Garmadon as the world's new emperor. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Killow stood with the other Sons of Garmadon members when they arrived at a village with Lord Garmadon. Killow ducked as Garmadon formed the Colossus. He later drove his bike after the fleeing Destiny's Bounty with the other Sons of Garmadon, until the ship was destroyed by the Colossus. They declared that Ninjago was Garmadon's, so the Sons of Garmadon had won. Hunted Firstbourne Killow accompanies Mr. E and a S.O.G battalion in searching for Lloyd and The Resistance. After Mr. E finds the Samurai Mech and popcorn in a warehouse, he informs Killow that the team was here, prompting the general to order a perimeter sweep to box their enemy's in. At first, The Resistance sees them coming and hides until Killow orders them to move on. However, after they discover that their friends many still live, they are found by the S.O.G, Killow riding his Oni Chopper. Before they can capture them, Karlof, Shade, and Griffin Turner arrive turning the tides. Karlof punches Killow off the Chopper and traps him under it. The Resistance then escapes. Iron & Stone Killow, along with Harumi, Ultra Violet, and Mr. E, are summoned by Garmadon to explain their failure in capturing Lloyd. When Mr. E steps forward, Garmadon levitates him, and tears him apart with Destruction, as a warning to the others as not to fail him. Killow puts an arm around Ultra Violet as she looks away. Radio Free Ninjago Killow is guarding the entrance to Borg Tower alongside Luke Cunningham and another biker. Killow is telling a joke when Harumi arrives and demands they keep watch, as not to make her look bad. Killow then keeps on the lookout, until Neuro plants the idea of karaoke in his mind. He then leaves with Luke and the other biker to do so. They were still singing when Lloyd's message is broadcasted, sending them running back to Harumi. Killow then accompanies her in breaking down the door to the radio station, only to find the Resistance on the run. Killow asks if they got away, but Harumi tells him, "It's time to take out the trash." How to Build a Dragon Killow, along with Ultra Violet and Harumi, report back to Garmadon, who scolds Harumi for failure. Killow watches in shock as Garmadon lifts her into the air, preparing to give her the same fate as Mr. E until Harumi tells him she knows where The Resistance has their base. Garmadon then drops her as Ultra Violet and Killow watch on. He later drives with other Sons of Garmadon members to ambush The Resistance in their base. The Gilded Path Killow wears the Mask of Deception during the ambush of the Resistance base. He forces up the door and uses his powers to levitate Paleman. He is attacked by Griffin Turner, who's speed is too fast for Killow to have the chance to lift him. However, Turner is stopped by Ultra Violet and then flung away by Killow. He later grabs Griffin and Shade. He then tells Luke Cunningham to get Mistaké, telling him she is more than an old lady. Despite this, she escapes. When Lord Garmadon shoots down the Samurai Mech, Killow pulls P.I.X.A.L. from the wreck. Two Lies, One Truth Killow returns to Garmadon's throne only to find him missing. Harumi tells him and Ultra Violet that she will find their Emperor. Later, Killow comes with Harumi to find Lloyd, threatening locals and demanding the Green Ninja's location. He even tosses a man into the river. When a man claims he did not know where Lloyd was, Harumi tells Killow he's lying, and the biker advances on him, only for Mistaké, posing as Lloyd appears. Killow, Mohawk and some other bikers follow "him", jumping from boat to boat in pursuit. Killow's boat starts to move in another direction, however, going into a tunnel. Killow demands to now how the rower is moving the boat, only for the rower to be revealed to be Nya. Nya presumably incapacitated him and met up with Lloyd and the others in capturing Harumi. The Weakest Link Killow stood guard in front of the tower as "Harumi" takes a "captured" Skylor in. He lets them pass but later sees the real Harumi, and they both then go to confront the imposter. Saving Faith Killow grabs the fake Harumi, and when Mistaké reveals her true Oni form, he drops her and covers his ears. The real Harumi orders Killow and Ultra Violet to not let Skylor touch Garmadon, and Killow is knocked back as Skylor escapes but not before she absorbs Garmadon's power to control the Colossus. Killow is then ordered to hunt down Skylor along with some of his fellow Sons of Garmadon members, and he tells them that they no longer need to worry about the old lady. Upon finding Skylor as well as the remaining Resistance, Killow sees that Skylor has taken control of the Colossus. He uses the Mask of Deception to hurl cars at the Colossus, but it easily deflects them back towards him, trapping him underneath and forcing the Mask off his face. He then reaches for the fallen Mask, but the Mask of Deception breaks in half, causing Killow to wail in anger. Green Destiny Once the Ninja returned and liberated the city, The Sons of Garmadon were arrested following Garmadon's defeat, including Killow, and they were all sent back to Kryptarium Prison. Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu The Weekend Drill While fighting the Giant Stone Warrior, Cole inadvertently knocked him into Ultra Violet and Killow's cell, the latter coming out, supported by the other prisoners, and teamed up with the Giant Stone Warrior, only to get knocked back into his cell, and defeated by Cole. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Questing for Quests The Ninja, who are searching for villains to fight, visit him in his cell to ask him what his evil plans are, only to find him painting an "evil puppy" holding dynamite who was trying to control his anger just like him. When the disappointed Ninja leave, Killow smiles maliciously at them. The Absolute Worst Killow is present in Kryptarium Prison doing push-ups with the other prisoners when Ultra Violet learns the Ninja have left Ninjago and plots an escape, which ultimately fails. Personality and Traits Killow is a determined yet arrogant person. He fits well into the leading role for the Sons of Garmadon, relaying the orders of the Quiet One to the members and even the other two generals. He takes on a ringmaster-like persona; in "Snake Jaguar," he asks "what do you think, boys and girls?" in the way that a teacher or ringmaster would. He becomes far more ruthless while wearing the Mask of Deception, his voice sounding demonic with it on. It allows him to move objects telekinetically. He often takes joy in many things, often when putting on the mask, or about to do something major, He is very ruthless as he laughed at Lloyd's sadness when Harumi broke his heart about never liking him and when pulling the lever that would drop Misako into the sea. He is the one who usually leads the Sons of Garmadon in everyday missions. He also tells jokes on occasion, having a brotherly relationship with his minions. Appearances Trivia *Killow is the second bigfig to ever appear in ''Ninjago, following Dogshank. **Unlike Dogshank, however, there is no magical reason stated for his large stature, which might imply that he is just naturally large. *Tommy Andreasen stated that he would have a big role in season eight, as he is the last general of the Sons of Garmadon to be introduced. *His name may be a pun on the term "kilo," which is short for kilogram, a measurement of weight. This is possibly due to the fact that he is the heaviest Sons of Garmadon member. *In his set, he wields a spiky baseball bat, despite never once using one at all during Season 8. *In the show, Killow has an orange bandana around his waist, while in the sets it is black. *He is the only bigfig in'' Ninjago'' to have a minifigure-sized head. **However, he is not the only bigfig with a Minifigure head, the first being Mungus from the Chima series. *He appears to have an accent. *He has the largest bike in the Sons of Garmadon. *He is one of the three generals of the Sons of Garmadon, along with Mr. E and Ultra Violet. **Following Mr. E's death, he and Ultra Violet are the only Generals left. *He appears to like karaoke, although this may just be due to Neuro's mind trick. *He knew that Mistaké was more than a normal woman but its unknown if he was aware of her being an Oni. *In the show, the we on his back in the sets are attached to his bike, so much like his club, he never used them in the show. *According to "LEGO Ninjago: Garmadon Rulez!," he has leporiphobia (fear of rabbits). **Killow was the very first recruit in the Sons of Garmadon. **When Harumi recruited him, Killow had no idea of who Garmadon was. *In the Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu short, "The Weekend Drill," it is confirmed that Killow is locked up at Kryptarium prison. *In "Questing for Quests" it is revealed that Killow is good at painting. Gallery Meet Killow, Samurai X and Jay - LEGO NINJAGO - Character Video|Killow's Sons of Garmadon Character Spot with Jay and P.I.X.A.L. FigKillow.png 70642 Killow.jpg Lego-killow-vs-samurai-x-set-70642-15-5.jpg 70642 2,1.jpg KillowCGI.jpg MoSKillow.png Killow.png MoS78Say.png MoS78Grr.png Deception Mask Telekinesis.gif MoS80KillowTrench.png MoS81Looking.png MoS81Look.png MoS82 Killow.png MoS82 before portal.png MoS82 generals.png MoS83 Killow.png MoS80Generals.png MoS82DeceptionFloat.png MoS82Position.png MoS82Tear.png UltraVioletMaskOfVengeance.png|Killow wearing the Oni Mask of Deception with Harumi and Ultra Violet wearing the Oni Mask of Vengeance HarumiNotAmusedS9E87.png|With Harumi, Luke Cunningham, and a Sons of Garmadon member KillowArmsCrossed1.png Killow in prison.png|Killow in prison de:Killow Category:Ninjago Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Generals Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Humans Category:Hunted Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:2019 characters Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019